Te amaré
by Nekosaru Ziqu D' Pafaeo
Summary: No todo es lo que parece y eso es lo que Kanon conoce muy bien de Saga. Él sabe todo lo que puede, o no, dañar a su querido hermano. Twincest, one-shot corto.


Autor: Meani_Kone

Serie: Saint Seiya

Pareja: Kanon x Saga

Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya no es mío… XD jeje esta gran obra maestra le pertenece al gran Masami Kurumada.

Notas: Pues aquí les dejo este primer fic mío de Saga y Kanon que la verdad es el primero que hago y publico por aquí… de esta pareja n.n jeje ojala y les guste!

_***~.TE AMARÉ.~***_

"_Y la verdad es ésta…_

_Te puedo mentir, diciéndote que no es cierto que te quiera, que nunca lo hice, pero no es verdad…_

_Te puedo hacer creer que no me interesas en lo absoluto, incluso llegar a tal punto de ignorarte, serte indiferente y fingir que no me importas… pero no es verdad…_

_Te puedo hacer llorar y gritar de dolor y sufrimiento, aun sin inmutarme por ello, puedo hacerte sentir que te desprecio y aun mejor, que realmente te odio… pero no es verdad…_

_Te puedo golpear, pisotear, incluso arrastrarte espiritualmente porque de nada me serviría hacerlo con tu cuerpo si no se da el resultado que quiero, y ese seria humillarte, herirte y quebrantar tu alma… pero no es verdad…_

_Te puedo hacer sentirte miserable de haberme conocido, de hacerte sentir que tu existencia ya no vale la pena siquiera y que yo estaría mejor si tú desaparecieras… pero no es verdad…_

_Te puedo decir que todo fue un juego, que simplemente te utilicé y que solo fuiste un peón en este tablero que yo mismo tracé… pero no es verdad…_

_Te podría demostrar todo esto, mancillar tu cuerpo si así lo prefiero, utilizarte una vez mas mientras te toco con lujuria y te repito constante y presuntuosamente que siempre ha sido así y que, el verte llorar en esos momentos y saberme el responsable de tu dolor, me provoca una satisfacción infinita… pero no es verdad…_

_Te puedo recriminar el hecho de haberme dejado en aquel lugar, diciéndote que te odio con todo mí ser y que mi alma llora, derramando lágrimas de sangre por haberme traicionado en aquel entonces, y que desde ese momento planeé todo lo que he dicho anteriormente… pero no es verdad…_

_No es cierto, es mentira, una farsa…_

_No podría mentirte diciéndote algo que en verdad no siento, porque yo sí te quiero, y más que quererte te amo… desde siempre lo he hecho…_

_No podría ignorarte aunque quisiera porque de verdad me interesas y mucho; nunca te sería indiferente porque todo en ti y de ti provoca distintas reacciones en mí…_

_Nunca podría llegar a odiarte, y por eso mismo no tengo la más minina intención de hacerte llorar porque si eso llegara a suceder, muero…_

_Lo que más amo es esa alma tuya, tu ser puro que siempre muestras ante mí; no quisiera dañarte y por eso me he dado a la tarea de protegerte porque sentimentalmente eres mucho más frágil que yo…_

_Sé que somos hermanos de sangre, que nos conocemos de toda la vida, que nos complementamos el uno con el otro y por eso tu existencia para mí, vale más que la mía propia; si desapareces, muero…_

_Nada de lo que digo, pienso o hago es mentira, nada, absolutamente nada; si alguien ha de ser el peón ese seria yo pues me muevo bajo los hilos de tus encantos…_

_Nunca te lastimaría, no haría nada que tú no quisieras, ni te obligaría a que complazcas mis caprichos porque te amo tanto que siempre veo antes por ti que por mí…_

_Tu cuerpo es sagrado y por ello nunca me perdonaría lastimarlo o marcarlo si tú no quieres…_

_No me atrevo a recriminarte lo que pasó hace 13 años, simple y sencillamente porque sé que me lo merezco; tampoco te diría que te odio porque sé que lo hiciste por mi bien…_

_Te amo y eso es todo lo que cuenta…. No me importa lo que piensen los demás… ¿Qué si el mundo lo ve mal? ¿Qué importa si tú y yo nos amamos con locura? Nada… nada importa ya…"_

—Kanon… ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde? —Preguntaba Saga que desde la cama veía a su gemelo sentando en el marco del ventanal.

—Nada —sonriendo—, solo escribía —dijo al momento de cerrar su libreta, se le quedó viendo por unos instantes a su hermano y—: Saga…

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —dijo al acercarse al menor abrazándolo por detrás.

—Te amo Saga —susurró aceptando gustoso el beso que su hermano le propinaba

—Yo también Kanon… yo también te amo…

"_Y la verdad es que sí… te amo con locura y siempre, siempre, siempre… te amaré…"_

Fin~ :D

_~Un autor no es nada sin sus lectores. _

_Brindarle la dicha de un review hará más feliz a ese autor~_

Gracias por leer y comentar :3!


End file.
